Christmas, Hopefully With Everyone
by sierrap123
Summary: Having very violent friends can be fun most of the time. Having very violent friends on Chirstmas... God, kill me now


**Christmas With Hopefully Everyone**

**Yep, I've written a Christmas story expansion for Evolution Academy!**

**-Christmas Eve Morning *Simon, Jade, Jaden, Erin, Alex, Akela, Alice*-**

Erin smiled at the shiny decorated tree. She was in her (overdecorated) cozy house wearing an outfit made by Ruby himself. A red sweater dress with a snowman in the middle, red gloves, her blue bandana (that she insisted on wearing), and on her feet were fuzzy red socks.

"You and mom really went all out, didn't you?" Steel asked running his hand through his auburn hair stoically, as he walked up to his little sister. "Sad... you tuned out just like her."

Erin sweat dropped but managed to make a laugh at the 19 year old. "You really are mysterious you know, Steel?" she said crossing her arms.

Steel smiled softly. Instead of answering Erin's question, he picked her up and placed her on his back. "We'll be late for breakfast, Jaden has been waiting for a while."

Erin widened her eyes. "Jaden's been here all this time and you didn't tell me?" she said hitting Steal's head over and over, which didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Do you really think that's it's safe to hit your brother on the head like that?"

Erin looked up to find Alex sweat dropping. "I didn't travel all the way here in order to see that." he said crossing his arms, but smiling all the same.

Erin immediately jumped off her brother's back and ran up to the boy. "Zander, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Alex brushed off his white jacket, which made Erin come to a realization that it was dirty. "I would have been here earlier if Jaden didn't challenge me to a battle."

"That was luck!" Jaden flailed behind Alex, who just ignored that he was even there.

Alex's face was suddenly filled with remorse. "You haven't done any of your Christmas shopping, have you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Erin sweat dropped, dropping her head down to face the floor. "No..."

Jaden widened his eyes at the girl. "It's Christmas Eve! What have you been doing all this time?" he asked in slight amusement.

"Well..." Steel finally said something, though in monotone. "She slept most of the time. She also asked me to get her ice cream, ate, baked, played with Plusle, and watched TV. The only real work she's done is decorate the house with mom." he said, counting off things with his fingers.

Alex and Jaden remained silent. They turned to Erin and engaged in sweat dropping and shaking their heads.

Erin puffed out her cheeks, her nervousness increased as her face changed color. "Why do you have to talk at all the wrong times Steel!" she blamed her older brother for all the things that she had failed to do.

"I assume something happened?" Simon was leaning on the entrance way, with an unreadable expression on his face. Jade stood next to him, smiling gleefully.

"Yeah," Alex said quietly. "I just realized how lazy Erin was."

Simon just tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey Alex!" Jade said jumping on the boys back (almost making him fall). "I haven't done any of my Christ,as shopping yet!"

Alex face palmed and got Jade off of him. "You know how they say we attract the same type of people?" he asked Jade. "I believe in it now."

"Then so do I!" Jade said hugging him.

-...-

"Okay! So we'll split up in groups of two for thirty minutes and come back to the food court for lunch, then change groups." Erin said crossing her arms and thinking that she was, in fact, smarter than her dad.

Alex sighed. "There's an odd number of people." he said calmly, breaking Erin out of her trance. "We should have one person stay by themselves."

Everyone nodded at Alex. "Good idea Alex." Jaden complimented.

"You always think of good ideas!" Jade cooed.

Erin frowned. "It's like I'm not even here." she puffed out her cheeks.

"Okay, then I'm going with Erin." Simon latched unto Erin's arm.

Jade looked utterly shocked (including Alex and Erin) but brushed it off. "Alright, then I call Al-" she ran up to Alex, but he pushed her face away.

"I'm going by myself." he said, already far away from them.

"Okay then, let's go Erin." Simon almost stoically pulled Erin away with him.

It was silent for a while, Erin felt uncomfortable, but Simon looked perfectly fine. Suddenly Simon stopped. "You're going to disappear, aren't you Erin?" he turned back to her, with an amazingly serious face.

Erin was taken back with his sudden actions. "How did you-?"

Simon looked at Erin pleadingly, discarding his usual stoic face. "Why haven't you told anyone?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows

Erin remained silent and shook her head. "I can't... I don't want anyone to know." she mumbled, fidgeting.

Simon's face went back to its usual dullness right after he sighed. "Geez Erin..." he said semi-quietly. "Where are we going first?" He decided to brush off any of their past conversation.

Erin brought out a long list that probably trailed down to her mid-thigh. "Let's start with the jewelry shop!" she grabbed Simon's hand and dragged him into a jewel encrusted area.

-...-

Alex trailed along quietly, he sighed as he finally began to get bored. At last resort, Alex released his Minun from its pokeball.

~Minun's words will be translated~

"Alex?" Minun tilted his head to the side. "What exactly would you be calling me for?"

"I'm bored." Alex said crouching down so that Minun could hop on his shoulder.

Minun sighed. "Where's Erin, I thought you liked her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Never mind that." Alex said quickly. "You know that I still haven't gotten a present for Erin yet."

Minun groaned, hopping unto Alex's head and lying on it lazily. "What am I suppose to do-"

"Excuse me!" Two girls came up to Alex. One had waist length black hair and a riolu on her shoulder, along with a glaceon by her side. The second had long blonde hair and a roselia in her arms.

"I think I saw you in a magazine once!" the black haired girl said happily.

Alex nodded slowly, debating in his head whether to lie or not. "I'm a model so..."

The girl with black hair nodded frantically. "Now I know! You were a special guest at my concert before!" she said excitedly.

'_Oh Arceus.' _Alex groaned in his head. "Y-You're not... Akela, are you?" Minun slightly jumped at the sound of that name.

The gray eyed girl nodded frantically. "You remember me!" she said happily. "Ha! I told you!" she turned to the other girl and laughed. "20 bucks, pay up Alice!"

Alice sighed as she gave Akela her money. "You win this round." she mumbled, puffing out her cheeks.

Alex sweat dropped at their conversation. "So um... what are you doing here Akela? Don't you live in Verdanturf town?"

"Alice and I have a concert at the mall here today, she's making me do jazz." Akela said, glaring at Alice.

Alice shrugged (along with her roselia). "That's how I like it." she said calmly. "You're not going to change that."

Akela rolled her eyes. "I know!" she suddenly said, probably getting an idea in her head. She grabbed Alex's arm, leading him and a confused Alice to the food court where the stage was located.

-...-

"All I'm saying is, you don't have to throw away every once of food that you see in my hands." Jaden complained to Jade on their way to the food court.

Jade clicked her tongue. "All you do is eat Jaden, you're such a glutton." she crossed her arms at him but continued to walk. "Besides, how would you carry my bags with food in your hands?"

Jaden ignored most of her words. "But I'm starving!" he groaned.

"Aren't we going to eat right now?" Jade said calmly, as the pichu on her shoulder nodded in agreement.

Jaden suddenly dropped Jade's bags. "If you intend on shopping so much, why don't you get a pokemon who can carry your bags?" he asked frantically.

Jade rolled her eyes and took out a pokeball. "Fine, if you insist." the pink haired girl opened the object to reveal and Alakazam. "Alakazam, could you carry those bags for me?" she asked sweetly.

Alakazam did as told with a psychic move, and he and Jade continued walking. Dumbfounded, it took Jaden awhile to realize they were gone, and had to catch up with them.

"You had that pokemon with you the whole time?" he yelled.

"Well it's Alex's." Jade said calmly. "I didn't want to make it tired."

The girl walked past him with Alakazam right behind her. "I hate women." Jaden found himself mumbling under his breath. "But she's hot, so I'll deal with it for now!" His speed increased when he saw Simon and Erin sitting at a table in the food court.

"You guys took awhile to get here, it's 12:30 for Pete's sake!" Erin groaned, throwing a small fit.

"Well, sorry!" Jade said sarcastically. "I had to get Alex the perfect birthday present."

The table went silent. "Birthday...?" Erin finally said, confused.

Jade went wide eyed, smacking her forehead. "You consider yourself Alex's best friends, and you don't know that his birthday is today?"

"His birthday is today?" Jaden yelled, taking the words right out of Erin's mouth.

"Hello everyone!" The mass of people in the food court brought their attention to the black haired girl. The people went into an uproar, being able to see such a famous star in person.

"What's Double A doing here?" Jaden asked, slightly surprised.

"Today, we have a very special guest here, he's a celebrity in Johto, so some of you must know him!" After speaking, Akela went behind the curtain, and it soon opened.

Everyone's mouth's dropped, and Erin, Jade, and Jaden soon burst into laughter. Simon covered his mouth, trying to hide a smile. "What exactly is going on here?" the white haired boy stuttered.

Alex was up on stage, in front of a keyboard (not looking very comfortable), along with Alice and Akela. "Give it up for Alex!" Alice yelled happily.

After their performance and the curtains closed, Alex stumbled back to his friends, with Akela and Alice and beside him.

"Aw, you did great Alex, come on!" Akela patted Alex's back, trying to encourage him, but he remained frozen.

"Are you guys Alex's friends?" Alice asked calmly. Everyone just nodded slowly, amazed that they were talking to superstars.

"Well you've got some amazing talent with you!" Alice flailed her arms for emphasis. "Maybe he could stay with us, and we could be Triple A!" she said.

Akela still had her guitar around her neck and played a G chord. "Next time we meet, maybe you guys can play with us too!" she yelled. "I'll be fun!"

Jaden finally snapped back to reality. "Yeah... we sure will!" he said overly excited.

Alice laughed and shook his hand frantically. "I love this kid!" The girls quickly left after that, with no explanation of where they were headed.

"That was really cool Alex!" Erin said, snapping everyone else back. "You're like a superstar now!"

Alex shook his head quickly. "There's no way I'm doing that again." he mumbled, still looking tense.

Jaden continued to stare at the hand that Alice shook. "I feel like I was touched by an angel..."

**-Mid Morning *Musa, Sky, Ani, Manuel, Ike, Adrianne, Skyler, Jake*-**

"Snowman, Musa... really?" Skyler and Musa stood in Musa's large back yard. They were enjoying the wonderful snow day.

"You got something against snow men?" Musa puffed out her cheeks as she put a red scarf on the snowman.

Sky wrapped his arms around Musa, hugging her from behind. "No sweety," he said chuckling.

"Ooh, and what do I see?" Adrianne laughed, making Musa and Sky jump away from each other in embarrassment. "Musa and Sky, sitting in a tree-"

"Leave them alone, Adrianne." Skyler rolled his eyes at the emerald haired girl.

Manuel chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. "You only say that now, Skyler, because you know how it feels to be caught in the act." he said slyly.

Skyler flushed. "Would you shut it Manuel!" he yelled defensively.

"I see you all are getting along well." Arai walked slowly to them, looking back every now and then to Musa's house.

"So... big..." she mumbled.

"If you think that's big." Sky was already right behind Ani, making her jump. "You should see Alex's house!"

Musa crossed her arms. "His house doesn't count, that place is a jungle not a family environment."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Shut up!"

Adrianne scratched her head. "You know Musa," she said strangely calm. "You're brother Andy, is hot."

Musa seemed to have a look of disgust on her face. "Um... sure," she said happily. "Until you actually meet him." she mumbled under her breath.

"What's up with girls and romance?"

Everyone looked at the direction of bushes, where the sound came from. Jake sprung his head up, smiling wholeheartedly. "Now!" he suddenly yelled.

Skyler and Adrianne seemed to jump, as they grabbed snowballs and hurled them at everyone, all the while going towards Jake.

Jake covered his goggles over his eyes. "I declare war!" he yelled.

"Awesome!" Manuel ran towards them. "I'm on your side!"

Musa looked around. "No fair, it's uneven!" she said with Sky and Ani behind her.

Jake smirked. "Get over it." he said sticking his tongue out at them.

Skyler and Adrianne now had different colored goggles over their eyes. They began throwing again as Jake made a base.

Musa glared and directed Ani and Sky to begin making a base. "We are so going to loose this thing..." Sky mumbled.

Just a few minutes later, the battle was becoming heated, and everyone seemed to be in the midst of it.

"We're losing badly!" Ani comment, as she continued to make more snowballs.

Sky grinned. "Don't worry, re-enforcements should be just about here." he said smugly.

"Air raid!" Ike laughed and threw down snowballs as he was carried by a large skarmory.

Jake widened his eyes. "What are you doing with my skarmory?" he asked frantically. "And why are you using it against me?"

Ike laughed again. "Sorry senior, this is your first mistake." he said. "But I'll still pulverize you, and you'll be calling me senior next!" He flew back to his team.

Skyler sighed. "I bet we're going to loose." he mumbled.

"You have no spirit Skyler!" Adrianne harshly patted Skyler on the back. "We'll win this, just look at Jake!"

In fact, Jake was so burned up with fury, that he had a fiery aura around him, though he still managed to smile. "Don't be surprised if Ike doesn't come out alive."

-The other side-

Ike sneezed. "I don't know if I'm going to come out of this alive."

Sky nodded in agreement. "I think this going to far, Musa." he said sweat dropping and the large amount of snowball being thrown by the purple haired girl.

"Nonsense, we're just getting started!" Musa said excitedly.

Ike looked around slowly. "So um... where's Ani?"

Musa immediately stopped throwing. "What is she doing?"

Ani was in the middle of the field, walking slowly. "Could you guys stop please." she said, though snowballs continued to be hurled.

Unfortunately, one hit Ani square in the face. Everyone stopped moving and stared at the girl. It was silent for awhile as Ani stood still, she slowly picked up a small pile of snow.

"What the heck?" Ani began hurled mass amounts of snow at the other side. "Who do think you are, Arceus! Do you think you're some sort of all mighty being?" she yelled as Everyone stood dumbfounded.

Ani went up to Jake and grabbed his collar. "The game is over Jake!" he yelled.

Jake slightly jumped. "S-Sure..."

-...-

"You are down right crazy." Manuel laughed as he walked Ani home.

Ani flushed, trailing behind him. Ani's home town was covered in lights that elapse the whole area. The side walks and rooftops were covered in snow and kids were seen playing with snow everywhere.

"I'm sorry..." Ani said, looking like she was about to sob.

Manuel paused. "You don't have to cry about it." he said, picking Ani up on his back.

"W-Wait! I didn't say I wanted to be _carried _home." Ani pleaded.

Manuel chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm afraid you'll trip and get lost." he said calmly.

Ani puffed out her cheeks. "Was that an insult?"

"Yep."

**-Mid Day *Toby, Jenina, Lavoris, Natalia*-**

"I... don't really want to meet your parents Jenina." Lavoris felt fear through his body as he and Jenina walked to her house.

Jenina sweat dropped. "Don't tell me, you're scared of them." she said shaking her head.

"How does that freaking surprise you?" Lavoris suddenly yelled. "You're dad murders like 10 people a day!"

Jenina rolled her eyes. "I assure you my dad has never killed anyone in his life." she said calmly.

"Not in front of you, he hasn't!"

"Jenina, what are you doing?" Ruby ran up to Jenina with grocery bags in his hands, and a mightyena beside him.

"Oh hey Ruby," Jenina bowed at her older brother. "Lavoris is scared to-"

"Wait, this is Lavoris?" Ruby interrupted Jenina and began staring at Lavoris (who was severely creeped out by this).

"You..." Ruby whispered. "Need to become a model for my line!" he yelled excitedly, jumping around in the air.

"Jenina, how did you manage to catch a boy like this? He would match perfectly with Alex. Imagine, the cute, sweet boy, and the hardcore bad boy. Where could you go wrong with that?" Ruby was gushing out words, and seemed very aroused by his idea. "That would just be amazing!"

"Dude, shut up." Lavoris mumbled as Ruby froze.

It was quiet for a moment. "See? I told you he'd be perfect. Nana, go stand by Lavoris and do a pose for me.'" The mightyena walked calmly to Lavoris and did said pose, as Lavoris sweat dropped.

Ruby clapped his hand together happily. "I love it!" he said. "So Lavoris what do you say, I would love to have you as a model."

Lavoris thought out all the good points: Get lots of money, meet hot female models, tease Alex, and become famous. Then all the bad points: …Nothing came to mind.

"I'll do it!"

"Hey!" Jenina hit Ruby over the head with a hammer. "I'm still here you know?"

"Oh yeah, sorry hun." Lavoris and Ruby said simultaneously.

-...-

Lavoris found himself sweat dropping again, as Jenina's entire family was staring at him.

"Is this your boyfriend sweety?" A woman with short brown hair and red eyes, asked Jenina.

Jenina nodded. "Yeah mom," she said "Is dad here yet?" Lavoris jumped at the word dad. Jenina's mom shook her head as Lavoris sighed in relief.

"Jenina?" I girl with long black haired stood at the top of the stairs, moderately surprised.

Jenina widened her eyes. "Natalia?" she yelled in great excitement.

-...-

"I see," Natalia said calmly, putting down her cup of tea. "So you came here for vacation."

Jenina nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm not doing that!" The two girls heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

Jenina slowly walked into the kitchen, wondering what her mom and Lavoris were actually doing in there. She was presently surprised when she saw Toby in the kitchen.

"Oh Toby, you're here." Natalia said, surprising Jenina.

Toby nodded. "The old man wanted Lavoris to play a song, so he sent me over here to give him the music." he stated calmly.

Lavoris glared, as he furiously chopped onions. "And like I said, there's no way you'll get me to play the piano!" he yelled.

"I would love to hear a song." Norman said, walking into the room.

Lavoris froze. "O-One song, coming up!" he said, grabbing the sheet music and heading off to the living room.

Toby raised an eyebrow. _'Is he afraid of Norman?' _he thought, crossing his arms in amusement.

Lavoris silently put the music on the piano stand. "Well... here goes nothing." he mumbled.

Lavoris sighed as he hit the first key. After then, a melody of notes came flowing from the instrument. Lavoris seemed peaceful and content as he played the music, the feeling seemed to transfer to everyone else in the room. He played the last note and then proceeded to rip and crumple up the sheet music, though Toby hit him over the head and took the music out of his hands.

"I hate that thing." Lavoris grumbled, hopping up from the seat. "Never make me play it again."

"Are you kidding me?" Jenina looked dumbfounded. "That was amazing, Lavoris! You're like, I genius at the piano." she said frantically.

Lavoris slightly blushed, though he turned around to hide it. "Didn't I tell you that you talk too much?" he asked quietly.

Jenina smirked. "Are you flustered?" she said, surprised. She threw her arms around Lavoris's neck. "It's a miracle!"

Norman slightly smiled at the couple. "You know," he said to his wife. "That boy may just last in this family."

**-Afternoon *Liz, Jack*-**

"You have such a nice house, Jack." Liz marveled happily at the large home that she and Jack just entered.

Jake grinned. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome." he said smugly. "Now only if my parents would stop fighting every five minutes, it'd be grand." he mumbled under his breath.

"Gold!"

And so it begins.

Gold groaned as he slugged down the stairs. "What is it this time?" he asked, probably not realizing that Jack and Liz were there.

Crystal emerged from the living room, with a furious look on her face. "Didn't I tell you to stop leaving pokeballs around the place? What if Jack or his friend trip over one of them?"

Jack watched in silence, Liz debated whether to stop them or not. In short, it was too much fun to watch.

Gold yawned. "Yeah, well you're nagging might just kill them before they have a chance to trip over anything." he mumbled.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Mom, dad, shut up!" Jack sighed at his parents, making them stop and finally realize that he was there.

For some reason, neither of them responded though, they just continued to stare in his direction. "Is that a girl?" Crystal asked, amazing (as though she had never seen a girl before).

Jack sweat dropped. "Yes mom, I'm sure that she's a girl." he said pointing to Liz.

"But she's pretty." Gold asked, also seeming surprised.

Jack's jaw dropped, he finally realized what was going on. "Do you think that girls avoid me or something?" he asked, offended.

Gold nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Liz held in a giggle.

"Wait, is _this _you're friend?" Crystal asked.

Jack nodded and Gold let out a burst of laughter, he was practically rolling on the floor. Jack glared and grabbed Liz's hand. "We're going to my room." he said in an annoyed tone.

Gold smirked. "Don't do anything bad up there."

His reply, was a door slam.

-...-

Jack growled. "Why do they insist on tormenting me?" he groaned.

"Must be fun, huh?"

Jack paused and looked at Liz, who was sitting on his bed. She was smiling nostalgically though she also looked a bit sad. "Must be nice to have such and interesting family..." she went on.

Jack was slightly taken back by this. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

Liz shrugged. "Yeah... it's just that my dad died four years ago today." she whispered

Jack bit his lip. "Liz, I'm sorry..." he suddenly said. "I hurt you so much, yet-"

"Hurt me?" Liz seemed astonished at his words. "Jack... I love being with you!" she yelled with a red face. "... I like spending time with you..."

Jack paused for a moment. "You like me." he said calmly, though it made Liz jump.

"W-Wait! Um, I-"

Jack crossed his arms. "I don't know why I never noticed before." he turned to Liz (who tried to hide her face).

_'Too bad love doesn't exist.'_

"Liz..." The boy finally said after a long silence. "Are you sure that you like me?"

**-Afternoon *Kage, Lucas*-**

"Kage, fancy meeting you here." Lucas gave Kage a huge grin outside of Rowan's office in Sandgem town.

Kage narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Lucas crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. "In case you didn't know, I work here." he said happily.

Kage glared. "If you work here, then why did Rowan ask _me_ to come and help him today?"

Lucas chuckled, surprising Kage greatly. "Don't tell me, you're my assistant today?" he asked.

Kage widened her eyes. "No! You can't be Rowan's field assistant, please say you're not!" she yelled.

"Um, excuse me."

A middle aged man in a lab coat was sweat dropping at the teens. "If you two are going to come in, you might as well do it now." he said nervously.

**-...-**

"Hey," Lucas said to Kage after about 30 minutes in the lab.

Kage was looking over some of Lucas's paper work, and making major changes. "What do you want now?" she asked bitterly.

Lucas sighed at Kage's attitude towards him. "Rowan wants us to go pick up some ingredients for him at the poke-mart in in Jubilife city." he said calmly.

"Go there yourself."

Lucas jaw dropped. When he recovered, he grabbed Kage's wrist and dragged her out the door. "You're coming with me." he said smugly.

About half way there, Kage stepped on Lucas's foot and made him release her. She ignore his groans of pain. "Touch me again and I'll have one of my pokemon send you to the hospital." she threatened calmly.

Lucas sighed, getting back up, and putting up with the pain in his foot. "I've never had a girl hate me before." he said to her.

Kage glared at him. "Won't be able to say that anymore." she grumbled, walking ahead of him.

Lucas grinned. _'She's going to be a tough but to crack.'_

"So Kage," Lucas said as he caught up to the annoyed girl. "Tell me something about yourself."

Kage rolled her eyes, slowing down her pace. "Erin has been my best friend for years, because you broke up with her I hate you." she said bluntly. "Is that enough information for you?"

Lucas chuckled, surprising Kage, though she didn't show it. "It's not like I wanted to break up with her." he said a bit sadly.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas completely stopped walking. "I still like her, it's just... she doesn't like me." he said.

Kage raised an eyebrow. "What kind of excuse is that?" she asked bitterly. "She loves you, and you continue to push her away."

"Is that so?"

Kage looked at Lucas in surprise, she had never seen him when he wasn't smiling. "Maybe you'll realize it when she does... until then, non of us can move on."

**-Christmas Morning-**

Erin crept through the hallways, trying not to make a sound. She first looked down stairs but jabbed her head back when she saw Simon sitting on the couch, reading by the fireplace. _'What is he doing reading on Christmas at 5:30 in the morning?'_

Erin sighed quietly and made her way back towards her destination. She was holding a large box, wrapped in red and black wrapping paper and a white bow on top.

She stopped when she got to the guest room hallway. Because her contacts weren't in, Erin memorized who had which room and opened the third door on the left side accordingly.

The aquamarine eyed girl sighed in relief when she saw Alex, sound asleep in his bed. She proceeded to put the present down, when she heard a yawn.

"What are doing in my room."

Erin cursed under her breath and slowly turned around. Alex was sitting up in his bed, staring at her with a stoic expression.

"He he," Erin laughed nervously. "Happy birthday!" She shoved the present in his hands.

Alex seemed moderately surprised by this. He looked from the present, then back to Erin. "Who told you?" he asked.

Erin blushed. "Well, Jade told me your birthday was yesterday, so I asked Vincent and he said it true." she explained. "I know it's a little late but... happy birthday."

Alex chuckled much to Erin's surprise, he patted her on the head. "Thank you." he said happily.

Erin flushed, wondering how long it had been since she had seen Alex smile like that. "You're welcome." she said shyly.

She left his room with a satisfied look on her face. Once he heard the door close, Alex sighed. "She hasn't been herself lately..." he mumbled, clutching the present and petting Minun who was just starting to wake up.

"Hope that changes soon..."

**-Christmas Mid Day *Arai, Jaden*-**

"Cerulean looks so different in the winter." Jaden walked slowly around the lit up town with no particular place to go (or so he says). He was holding a small box in his hands.

"Jaden?"

The boy paused when he heard a soft voice behind him. He turned around and met himself face to face with Arai. "What are you doing here?"

Jaden was silent for a second. Contemplating some replies he could have made. "Nothing... just walking around." he said calmly.

Arai raised an eyebrow. "So you expect me to believe that you were just wondering around Cerulean city on Christmas day by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes..."

Arai sighed. "So what are you really here for?" she asked in amusement.

Jaden was silent for a second time. "I don't know." he mumbled.

Arai smacked her forehead. "Are you going to be talking like that all day?" she asked frantically.

Jaden turned around, covering his red face. "Well, I guess I should go home now..." he said making his way towards Viridian.

Arai grabbed Jaden's shirt collar, groaning. "Just tell me what you're here for!" she said in an annoyed voice.

Jaden took the box out of his pocket and clutched it. "Why don't you find out yourself?" he said teasingly.

Arai growled. "Then what did you just take out of your pocket?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

Arai glared at the boy. "Give it to me." she whispered.

Jaden clutched the object tighter. "No."

Arai took this opportunity to take the box out of his hands. "What is this?" she asked, unnecessarily yelling.

Jaden sighed, finally realizing that he had been defeated. "It's your Christmas present..." he mumbled with a flushed expression.

"Huh?"

Jaden lost his patience. "It's for you, okay!" he yelled.

Arai was confused. She looked at the box and then to Jaden. "Should I open it?" she asked quietly.

"Do whatever you want!"

Arai shrugged and opened the box, In it was a silver locket that was opened to show her mother's picture. "How did you...?" she whispered, amazed.

Jaden's face got redder. "Your mom battled my dad before. They became friends and my dad had a picture of her." he mumbled.

Arai didn't answer, but felt soft tears run down her cheeks. Jaden looked up and widened his eyes when he saw her crying. "Y-You don't have to cry about it!" he stuttered nervously.

Arai shook her head. "I'm not crying." she lied.

"Yes you are!" Jaden yelled. "I can see tears rolling down your face, little baby."

"Sh-Shut up." Arai said, though the tears of happiness continued to come

**-End-**

**I kind of feel bad for Alex, since he doesn't know that Erin is going to disappear soon. I was going to put this up tomorrow, but I procrastinate too much, anyway. **


End file.
